darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Madness
Monkey Madness is a quest installment in the gnomish storyline being a sequel to The Grand Tree. It involves helping Narnode Shareen once again by tracking down the missing 10th Squad. The majority of the quest is set on Ape Atoll, an island inhabited by civilised but unfriendly and high-level monkeys. Official Description Walkthrough Recommended: *Level 43+ (for the protection prayers) *Level 10+ (for increased success chance in lock-picking) |items=* Gold bar * Ball of wool * Monkey bones from Karamja (or a monkey corpse or monkey skull) * 5 Bananas (can be obtained in Ape Atoll) Recommended: *Antipoison potions (Antipoison++ recommended), antipoison totem , the poison purge aura or a dip in the thermal bath to reduce poison damage *Prayer potions or the Reverence auras for slower prayer drain and more effective prayer restoration *Super energy potions, a charged explorer's ring, mint cakes or a dip in the salt-water pool for run energy boosts *Miscellaneous: *Ring of duelling *Amulet of glory *200,000 coins if you want Glough to do the puzzle for you *A one-click teleport item (Ectophial) |kills=Jungle demon (level 70) }} The 10th Squad To begin, speak to King Narnode in his abode in Gnome Stronghold. He tells you that since Glough's plans were foiled, he has appointed a new Head Tree Guardian, namely Daero. Although everything fares well, he is worried about the 10th Squad, an elite Royal Guard envoy that he had sent to Karamja to decommission Glough's shipbuilding activities. Unfortunately, he hasn't heard back from them. Agree to investigate, and you will be handed a gnome royal seal, allowing you uninhibited access to the shipyard. The Tree Guardians Ascend the tree and take the glider to Karamja (Gandius). On the island, head north along the coast to reach the shipyard and try to enter through the gate. A shipyard worker will stop you, but quickly withdraws once you show him the royal seal. Now, speak with Gnome Liaison Officer Caranock, the gnome that resides in the building in the southern area of the shipyard - he doesn't provide any useful information but is seemingly acting very suspicious. Return to Narnode and tell him about the journey. He writes up some orders that you must convey to Daero. Daero can be found on the first floor of the Grand Tree at the eastern side, near Blurberry's Bar. Show him the king's orders, and he'll tell you that he has been appointed the lead in a reconnaissance mission to investigate the 10th Squad's whereabouts and to communicate with Sergeant Garkor, the squad leader. Daero needs to chart a course for the unexplored region far south of Karamja - the most probable location for finding the squad - for the human who played a major role in ousting Glough and foiling his plans. Being the head tree guardian, Daero cannot leave the mainland and therefore wants you to get acquainted with Flight Commander Waydar. Since the location of his colleague is confidential, he requests you be blindfolded before he can take you to the meet. Re-Initialisation You are taken to an underground military hangar, previously planned to be used as one of the launch sites for Glough, for his domination plan. Here, you meet up with Waydar, who explains to Daero that the squad's standard gliders must have been blown away by the tropical weather, whereas he would be using a superior, refined version in hope of locating them. Unfortunately, Glough has set up a mechanism in the facility which shuts down the power periodically, and it must be re-initialised to deploy these military gliders. Note: You can leave the hangar at any time using the teleportation device at the hangar's south end. Speak to Daero and begin the puzzle by clicking on the panel in the south-eastern region of the hangar, in front of the long pipe. Your objective is to rearrange the scrambled tiles to create a complete picture. To complete the puzzle, you are provided with two choices: *You can solve the puzzle yourself; for help, see the puzzle box guide. **Note that the middle and bottom tile on the left-most column look similar, but the latter has a darker shade of blue and the cloud is positioned slightly lower. Also, avoid logging out or teleporting as the puzzle will reset. *Alternatively, you can pay 200,000 coins to Glough as a bribe (he is located in the tree house south-east of the Grand Tree). This option leaves the puzzle with only a single piece out of place. After paying him, talk to Daero on the first floor of the Grand Tree, in Blurberry's Pub, to transport back to Waydar. Regardless of whether you solved the puzzle yourself or paid Glough to do it, you're now ready to fly south. First speak to Daero, and then to Waydar - he reminds you to stock up on food and anti-poison before leaving. Welcome to the Jungle While you are in human form, every creature on Ape Atoll will be aggressive. When you are ready, Waydar will fly you to Crash Island, where you meet with a member of the 10th Squad, Lumdo. He tells you that the strong winds blew their lightweight gliders onto this island. While falling, Sergeant Garkor noticed some land nearby and gathered his battalion to sail there in recently made boats, leaving Lumdo to guard the gliders. If you ask him to take you to the land, he refuses, stating that he is under command from the sergeant to stay. Relay the situation to Waydar, who'll pull rank and order Lumdo to take you onto the island, while he would watch the gliders. Speak to Waydar to travel west onto the island. A cutscene ensues, showing the shipyard Foreman speaking with Caranock. The foreman is worried about the recent events at the shipyard, and Caranock repeatedly reassures him that he is working on a fix for the shipyard, while Glough has left a few agents in the gnome force to deal with the situation. On the island, travel north from the landing point until you reach an impassable ridge and follow it west. Be wary of aggressive level 14 jungle snakes, level 24 scorpions, and level 88 jungle spiders, all of whom are poisonous. Before entering the narrow valley, activate the Protect from Missiles prayer to prevent getting hit for a great deal of damage from multiple volleys of arrows. The arrows may also poison you. Regardless of whether you activated the prayer or not, you will be knocked out unconscious. The A-Team You awake in a prison cell, closely guarded by gorillas, namely Trefaji and Aberab. The nearby cells hold a few members of the 10th Squad - Lumo, Bunkdo and Carado. Speak to Lumo, who'll tell you that they've had no luck in their attempts at escape but that you might have better luck in lock-picking the gate. Your aim is to unlock the prison door and escape the jail. If you come within two squares of the gorillas' range, even if you are inside the cell, you will be punched back and dealt up to 20% of your current life points as typeless damage, so be very attentive. Monkeyjail.jpg|The recommended escape route. Ape Atoll Jail Ideal Lock-Pick Time.png|The lock should be picked at this moment, when the guard is facing away. The gorillas patrol their route through the corridor twice, before switching. Take the time to observe their pattern. As soon as the patrolling gorilla turns to walk back up the path towards the other gorilla, pick the lock and run behind him. Be careful not to run ahead of him as he moves slowly. As soon as he is in the guard room to the north-west, run out of the jail and hide in the tall grass along the northern wall of the jail. Speaking to a monkey, with the exception of Hafuba, will have you thrown back into jail. Find Karam, the 10th Squad's High Assassin, in the jungle grass just east of the prison. He isn't very informative, but he lets you know that he is there if you need any help. Stay in the grass and travel south against the western wall of the temple. The archer monkeys do not shoot at players hiding in the grass, however, there is an open stretch of ground at the south-western corner of the temple, so Protect from Missiles must be switched on past the temple archway. Go east along the wall of the temple and around the monkey palace to the south to meet up with Sergeant Garkor, the 10th Squad leader. When you speak to Garkor about your mission, he tells you that he's been in contact with Narnode and was, in fact, the one vital for getting you on the job. After landing on the monkey colony, Garkor has been secretly eavesdropping in on the conversations of King Awowogei, the self-proclaimed leader of the island. To eliminate any casualties, he needs an insider working with the monkeys. Garkor says his squad mages and sappers are currently working underground and his head mage, Zooknock, would be able to help you better mingle with the locals. There is no need to immediately go to Zooknock. Instead, it is strongly recommended to obtain the items needed for the monkeyspeak amulet before you first visit Zooknock. The monkey greegree ingredients can not be obtained prior to talking to Zooknock. The Monkeyspeak Amulet To create the monkeyspeak amulet, you require some monkey dentures, a m'amulet mould and a gold bar. For the dentures and mould, you must head to the U-shaped building in the southern side of the colony. It is east of the general store and west of the mini summoning obelisk. It is recommended that you enter using the southern door of the building. When inside, ensure that you stay on the dark brown ground at the perimeter of the room, otherwise the nearby sleeping monkey guard will catch you and summon his comrades to send you back to jail. If you are having difficulty differentiating between the light and dark ground, the minimum graphics setting presents a much better contrast. Staying on the darkened ground, search the set of stacked crates on the light brown ground for some monkey dentures. Next, search the south-easternmost crate to crawl down into the basement - you may fall and take up to 3250 damage. Look through the crates in the north-west part of the basement to find one that is full of m'amulet moulds. Take one, then teleport out, or go back up the ladder next to where you fell. Be warned that if you do go back up the way you came, then you will arrive directly in sight of the monkey guard upstairs and be thrown back into jail. This can be avoided if you can quickly exit through the southern door and make your way into the tall grass. If you need more resources (antipoison, food, etc), now is a good time to bank and get more items. With the amulet ingredients in your inventory, head to Zooknock. Zooknock Zooknock can be found in the dungeon located in the southern part of Ape Atoll. To exit the city, climb the ladder on the scaffolding just south of Garkor and jump down. Be wary of a monkey wandering the graveyard around the ladder: He can call the monkey guards to send you back to into prison. It is also possible to teleport out and come back to the island by speaking to Daero. Once you're back in the jungle region, head straight west and go down the ladder into the dungeon. To reach the gnome, you must navigate through the dungeon, passing the monsters and traps and falling rocks. Speak to Zooknock at the end of the dungeon and he'll tell you about their story after arriving on the heavily guarded island. Tell him that you are there on Garkor's suggestion of having an insider, and he explains that since humans are more closely linked to monkeys than gnomes, you are the perfect candidate for the mission. To complete the transformation, he needs objects into which he can store the magical power required to communicate with the monkeys as well as maintain the monkey form - he suggests getting a talisman for the disguise and an amulet for communicating with the monkeys. Zooknock provides you with a list of items that are needed to create the required objects. Use the mould, the dentures, and a gold bar on Zooknock. He tells you that he has enchanted the gold with the power from the dentures, and you must smith it into an amulet only at a location that is sacred to the monkeys, otherwise the effect will soon wear off; he returns the m'amulet mould and also gives you an enchanted bar. Return to the monkey colony and travel east towards the temple. With Protect from Melee on, enter the temple and climb down the trapdoor along the eastern wall of the temple. If it is blocked by the ape guards, simply climb a ladder where there are very few guards, and back down the one leading right next to the trapdoor. In the basement are two flaming pits and lots of zombie monkeys, so do not turn off protect from melee. Use the enchanted bar with either pit to create an unstrung amulet. If you do not have the m'amulet mould in your inventory, you will get the message "You do not have anything suitable for smithing an enchanted bar". Use a ball of wool on it to complete the monkeyspeak amulet. While the amulet does give you the ability to talk to monkeys, talking to them (except for the monkey child) without a disguise will result in you being thrown into jail. The Monkey Greegree Return to Ape Atoll to be placed in the jail cell; escape another time. Under the safety of the jungle grass, travel a short distance west to the banana garden. Wait for the monkey's aunt to leave through the southern entrance and quickly go into the garden through the corridor at its north-east corner. When she is returning through the western gate, run back into the corridor to avoid being detected by the aunt. If you fail this step, you'll be ambushed by ninja monkeys and sent back to jail; if she does spot you, just climb up the stairs and wait for about five seconds. Equip the monkeyspeak amulet and speak to the monkey child in the garden. You must talk to him twice, before telling him that you are his uncle. The child, still at an innocent age, agrees with you and tells you that his aunt has promised to gift him a toy, if he can manage to get 20 bananas for her. Offer to retrieve the bananas for him and pick some from the trees. You only need to obtain 5 bananas for the child, as he cannot yet count. Hide in the corridor as many times as required, and finally hand over the bananas to the monkey in exchange for a monkey talisman. You must now return to the dungeon again and give Zooknock the regular monkey bones (or corpse) and the talisman. In the event that you bring the wrong bones, you will have to get another talisman from Tutab's Magical Market. He will enchant the talisman into a monkey greegree, allowing you to transform into a monkey and blend inside the colony. Unfortunately, Zooknock was not able to completely infuse his magic and therefore the greegree has a limited working range, only working on Ape Atoll, and the wielder is unable to use weapons in the disguised form. A cutscene ensues, in which Caranock and Waydar are seen having a conversation in the island's banana plantation. Having been part of a conspiracy all along, Waydar informs Caranock of the current situation. Caranock tells him that they need to finish Glough's mission and that he has hatched a plan to do just so. He wants to execute the entire 10th Squad and blame their deaths on the Karamjan humans, forcing Narnode to act recklessly out of anger and maybe even invade the human kingdoms. The Monkey Alliance Return to the monkey colony with the amulet and greegree equipped. In the Karamjan monkey form, you are free to roam around unhindered, which means you will not be approached or attacked by any of the locals and the entrance guards, although you may still be damaged by traps, poison, or the Ape Atoll Agility Course. Head to the south-east part of the colony and speak to Garkor. Impressed with your outfit, he wants you seek an audience with Awowogei by pretending to be a Karamjan envoy, here to seek an alliance with him. Try to enter the throne room, but you'll be stopped by an Elder Guard, who informs you that only the Captain of the Monkey Guard, or people authorised by him, are allowed to speak to the king. The guard points you in the direction of the Captain, namely Kruk. To get to him, head west to beyond the town gate and climb to the vantage point of the hill from its south-west entrance. Next, climb the ladder and walk across the bridge and down the other side. Speak to Kruk there and request him to allow you to speak to the king. He assesses you and agrees to solicit a meeting between you and Awowogei. Inside the throne room, speak to the monkey king and play an envoy's part. When you tell him that the Karamjan monkeys would like to serve under his rule, Awowogei decides to test your mettle. He agrees to sign a pact if you can use your resourcefulness to rescue a monkey from the Ardougne Zoo and bring it to him. Divided We Fall Head to the Ardougne Zoo any way you can. Enter the zoo and wield the greegree again. Try talking to the Monkey Minder near the northern entrance, and he'll catch you and put you inside with the other monkeys. Speak to any one of the monkeys and convince them to jump into your inventory. Now, unequip the greegree and speak to the minder to be let out of the enclosure. Do not teleport with the monkey in the inventory or he will run off. Using teleportation channels such as spirit trees and the fairy rings will also cause the monkey to disappear. Since the monkey cannot be banked, your only option is to walk or run to the Grand Tree and talk to Daero to return to Ape Atoll. Equip the greegree and head back to King Awowogei. When you speak to him, the monkey is automatically freed from the inventory and he applauds you on a job well done, although he still needs some time to consider your proposal. Exit the throne room and speak to Garkor. He grimly tells you that your efforts might have gone in vain, since his comrades in the atoll dungeon - Waymottin and Bunkwicket - have just overheard a conversation between Waydar, Caranock and Awowogei. The gnomes have convinced Awowogei to get rid of the 10th Squad; in exchange for his services, Caranock agrees to let Awowogei keep the "pet" that will be sent to him as an aid. United We Stand Speak to Garkor again. He tells you that he has consulted with Zooknock and the both of them have come up with a solution to the dilemma. Since the conspirators plan to teleport in the entire 10th Squad, Garkor reckons that this must be possible due to the sigils that are exclusive to the members. To get around Glough's magic, Garkor has had one of his sappers create a copy of the 10th squad sigil for you, to reinforce their squad for whatever trap they are being led in. Rubbing the sigil will teleport you to the final battle, so do not rub it until you are ready. The foe that you must defeat to save the 10th Squad is a level 70 jungle demon, having 15,000 life points but a fairly low defence. It uses magic attacks if you are out of range and both magic and melee when within two squares of it. It does not have any particular weakness to a combat style. Some points to consider before rubbing the sigil are: * The sigil will teleport you to the battle 5 seconds after activating it, and you do not need to be in Ape Atoll to use it. * Begin the battle with Protect from Magic active to considerably reduce the damage output of the demon. * If you run out of food during the fight, climb down a trapdoor at the edge of the arena and pick some of the bananas there. You can then climb back up and the demon will not have regenerated. * If you die, your gravestone will appear west of Marim on Ape Atoll. Jungle Demon battle.png|It is possible to defeat the Jungle demon in low-levelled and easily available gear. Demon battle.png|Where to stand while the gnomes attack the demon. Jungle Demon death.png|The Jungle Demon dies. teleporting a player.]] Once the Demon is dead, talk to Garkor, who tells you to relay the news to King Narnode. To leave the arena, speak to Zooknock to be teleported to the Ape Atoll jungle. If you decline his offer, Zooknock will leave and your only means of exiting would be by speaking to Bonzara inside the gorilla statue, at the center of the arena; Bonzara too will teleport you into the Ape Atoll jungle. Speak to King Narnode in the Grand Tree to finish the quest. Congratulations, quest complete! For additional rewards, speak to Daero after the quest to receive experience from the 10th Squad Training Programme. You may now choose to distribute the experience in either one of the given sets, which are Defence and Attack, and Strength and Constitution - the first chosen set will give you 35,000 experience in each skill, while giving 20,000 experience in each of the skills in the second set. Rewards * 3 quest points * By speaking to King Narnode and Daero after the quest, you can obtain a total of 110,000 experience, with the choice to focus 35,000 experience each in your chosen pair between either Strength and Constitution or Attack and Defence, and 20,000 experience each in the other pair. * coins * 3 cut diamonds * Access to Ape Atoll * The ability to use the Ape Atoll Agility Course * The ability to wield the dragon scimitar * The ability to create more monkey greegrees to transform into different versions of the primates. You must bring the bones of the type of desired monkey, and a monkey talisman, to Zooknock in his tunnel. * Music Unlocked *Anywhere *Find My Way *Island Life *Marooned *Monkey Madness *Showdown *Suspicious *Technology *Temple Required for Completing Completion of Monkey Madness is required for the following: *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing King Awowogei *Ardougne Tasks: **'Hard:' "Get Your Stinking Hands Off Me" *Desert Tasks: **'Elite:' "Sun Shade" Transcript Trivia *If you speak to Zeke in his shop in Al Kharid after the quest and ask him, "Can you sell me a Dragon Scimitar?" he will say, "You're going to be a monkey's uncle before you will ever hold a dragon scimitar!", your character will respond with "Hmmm, funny you should say that...", referencing the portion of the quest with the monkey child. Also, the child's real uncle can be found upstairs in his house. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "During a mission to Ape Atoll I uncovered a plot against humankind. With the help of the 10th Squad, I’ve put an end to Glough’s scheme." *When you're delivering the monkey it may say "In the Jungle The Mighty Jungle" as a reference to the classic Tokens song, " ". *After creating the monkey greegree, you can buy a new talisman from the general store (1,000 coins) and return it to the monkey child. It will say: "Thank you uncle. I love you!" *This is the only quest that progresses in 'chapters'. The chapter's openings are in the style of and . *This quest may be a reference to Monkey Island, a series of LucasArts adventure games. In the games, the gameplay is also divided into several chapters and involves the hero journeying to an island of monkeys. The dialogue boxes separating the chapters are also in a manner reminiscent of that game. *When offering the alliance to King Awowogei, his advisor says "never trust a northern monkey", a reference to the North, South divide in England. The Northerners are referred to as the Northern Monkeys whereas the Southerners are the Southern Fairies. *While the monkey is in your backpack, it can mention having a bad dream involving The Shaikahan from the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. de:Total Banane no:Monkey Madness es:Monkey Madness nl:Monkey Madness fi:Monkey Madness Category:Monkey Madness Category:Wikia Game Guides quests